five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Madara Uchiha
'Introduction' Madara Uchiha (うちはマダラ, Uchiha Madara) was a legendary leader of the Uchiha clan. He founded Konohagakure alongside his rival, Hashirama Senju. He is one of the antagonists from Masashi Kishioto's Naruto manga and one of the antagonists from ND2014's Five Worlds War series. 'Personality' 'History (''Naruto manga) Madara was born during the '''Warring States Period and was the eldest of Tajima Uchiha's five sons. Madara and his brothers grew up on the battlefield waging constant war with the Uchiha's rivals: the Senju. Three of his brothers died young, leaving Madara with only his younger brother, Izuna. Madara and Izuna became very close through their shared loss and constantly competed with each other to get stronger. This, combined with his naturally strong chakra, enabled the young Madara to defeat adult Senju in battle and develop a reputation as a genius. At some point in his childhood he met another boy his age Hashima Senju . The two quickly developed a friendly rivalry. Like Madara, Hashirama was also a shinobi who had lost his brothers on the battlefield. Together they imagined a world where children like themselves wouldn't need to fight. At some point their parents found about their meetings and it was then that they discovered they were from enemy clans. Though Madara was reluctant, he decided to end their friendship and that awakened his Sharingan. The two over the following years would continue meet each other on the battlefield. Madara could never defeat Hashirama — even after acquiring a Mangekyō Sharingan — and Hashirama could never bring himself to kill someone he still considered a friend, resulting in a constant stalemate between the two that lasted decades. At one point they became respective leaders of their clans. Hashrima tried negotiate peace between the clans, but Madara, due to the death of his little brother Izuna Uchiha at the hands Tobirama Senju, refused. However some Uchiha found the offer appealing and defected over to the Senju clan out of self-preservation. Madara then used Izuna's eyes in order to gain "eternal" Mangekyō Sharingan and restore his deteriorating vision. With this new power he waged one final assault against the Senju and was summarily defeated. Rather than kill Madara to bring the era of war to an end, Hashirama offered to kill himself if it would stop the fighting. Madara was moved by Hashirama's gesture and finally assented to peace. The two clans came together and founded the Hidden Leaf Village. (A name that Madara came up with) Madara and Hashrima rekindled their friendship. 'Relationships' 'Acts Of Chaos' Zeref Dragneel Yhwach Marshall D Teach (Blackbeard) Acts Of Order Naruto Uzumaki Ichigo Kurosaki Monkey D Luffy Natsu Dragneel 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Powers and Abilities' As one if the Acts Of Chaos, Madara is one of the strongest characters within the series. Madara was one of the most gifted shinobi in history, recognised as the strongest member of the Uchiha clan in his lifetime. A child prodigy, he killed several adult Senju before he had awakened his Sharingan. History remembers him best for competing with Hashirama Senju, a "God of Shinobi", and pushing him to his absolute limits. When Obito began operating under Madara's name, fear of Madara's power forced the Five Great Shinobi Countries, and the neutral Land of Iron, to band together and trigger the Fourth Shinobi World War. After his return from death and acquisition of Wood Release, Madara was more than powerful enough to defeat the Five Kage at once, and later the nine tailed beasts after stealing Kurama's chakra from alliance Shinobi, along with Hashirama's senjutsu chakra and entering Sage Mode. Dōjutsu Sharingan Madara awakened his Sharingan as a child, with one tomoe in both eyes. By adulthood, his Sharingan was fully developed and active near-constantly. Madara's mastery over the Sharingan surpassed every other member of the Uchiha clan in his natural lifetime. Only he could tell the difference between a shadow or wood clone, and the original due to being so close to Hashirama and knowing him so well. With brief eye contact, Madara could place targets under genjutsu and paralyse them or relay information. He could even trap the Nine-Tails, and summon it as a powerful tool in battle. By programming one of his eyes to activate Izanagi after his death, he was able to alter reality and resurrect himself. Mangekyō Sharingan Rinnegan Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Fire Style Ninjutsu Wind Style Ninjutsu Lighting Style Ninjutsu Earth Style Ninjutsu Water Style Ninjutsu Chakra and Physical Abilities Intelligence 'Trivia' * Madara's Japanese VA is Naoya Uchida, who also voices Doc Q from One Piece. * Madara's English VA is Neil Kaplan, who also voices Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Ruzaburō "Enryū" Enkōgawa, Gesell, Tenken, and Zommari Rureaux from Bleach. Category:Coalition Category:Hidden Leaf Category:Act of Chaos Category:Male Category:Shinobi Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:Ocular abilities Category:Immense Power Category:SSS-Class Fighters Category:Earth Manipulation Users Category:Water Manipulation Users Category:Lightning Manipulation Users Category:Wind Manipulation Users Category:Resurrected Category:Former Noble/Royal Category:Brother Category:Former Hero Category:Darkness Manipulation Users Category:Pole Weapon Users Category:Ninja World